femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Suzanne 2 (Night of the Demons)
Suzanne (Bobbi Sue Luther) is a secondary antagonist in the 2009 remake of the horror film “Night of the Demons”. We first see Suzanne, as she arrives at the home of her friend Maddie (Monica Keena). At the home is Suzanne’s additional friend Lily (Diora Baird), who happens to be wearing a similar sexy kitty outfit as Suzanne. Because of the similarity, Suzanne is upset with Lily for not coordinating with her about their outfits. Suzanne’s outfit includes a black leather corset and short black miniskirt. The corset reveals Suzanne’s leopard print bra. Her miniskirt flares outward and has leopard print fur at the ends. She has black high heels, fishnet stockings. In addition, she has kitty ears on, drawn on whiskers, a tail and opera gloves. Maddie notices that Suzanne is uncomfortable while sitting down on the couch. Suzanne tells her that her that she is “having a bit of a chaffing situation, my fishnets are not doing kind things to my Brazilian”. We learn that Angela Feld (Shannon Elizabeth) has decided to throw a wild Halloween party at the mansion, in order to rake in some money. Among the party's guests are Suzanne, Lily and Maddie. The mansion is filled to the rafters with party-goers, loud music, and lots of booze. The three girls are joined at the party by Dex (Michael Copon), Lily’s ex-boyfriend and Jason (John F. Beach). Besides that, Colin (Edward Furlong) a drug-dealer and also Maddie’s ex has gone to the party to try and flog some of his stash. Soon enough, the police arrive to break up the party leaving Angela, Maddie, Lily, Suzanne, Dex, Jason and Colin in the house. Colin threw his stash in a grate when the police arrived and wants to retrieve it. Therefore, they all go down to the basement to find it. They discover a secret room behind the wall with several skeletons lying in a circle. Realizing that these are the missing party guests of Evangeline, Angela attempts to take a gold tooth out of one of the skeletons and cuts her hand in the process. This cut infects her and she begins the process of demonic possession. As Angela succumbs to the infection, Colin discovers that the gate is locked and there appears to be no way of escape. The group realize that they are there for the night, so they begin a game of spin the bottle. During the game, Suzanne recants the full take of what took place in 1925. They are told that long ago, seven demons tried to usurp the Devil. They were demons so badass that they wouldn't even follow Hell's rules. As punishment for their defiance, they were bound together and cast out of the underworld. They discovered a loophole, however, where if they could possess seven living people during the same Halloween night, they would again be free. Eighty-four years prior (1925) to the events of the film, the demons last tried to accomplish this at the Broussard family mansion in New Orleans, but the seventh person, a woman named Evangeline, killed herself before she could be possessed. Angela becomes a demon and proceeds to infect Dex by kissing him, which prompts Lily to get jealous. Therefore, Lily has sex with Dex in a separate room where she is then turned into a demon. Maddie, Jason and Colin go off to find another way out leaving Angela to seduce and turn Suzanne. Suzanne is reluctant, and then succumbs to Angela’s charms. She begins to levitate, and then all of the sudden has her lovely left boob scratched off and the skin of her face ripped off and thrown on the ground. Therefore, Suzanne has been turned into a demon. Suddenly, most of the group are demons and the rest of the movie is just the other three trying to escape their clutches. Lily has an interesting sexual encounter, when she seduces Jason. Jason resists her seduction, even when she removes her corset and proceeds to reveal her perfect breasts. Then for whatever reason, shoves her tube of lipstick through her nipple and then produces it out through her vagina. Later she has tentacles coming out of her boobs that wrap onto her victims. Trivia *Angela Feld, Lily, and Suzanne can be found in the page Female Demons here on the wiki. Gallery screenshot_1814.jpg screenshot_1819.jpg screenshot_1821.jpg screenshot_1823.jpg screenshot_1816.jpg screenshot_1824.jpg screenshot_1825.jpg screenshot_1828.jpg 2i1hxw.gif screenshot_1829.jpg screenshot_1830.jpg screenshot_1831.jpg screenshot_1832.jpg screenshot_1833.jpg screenshot_1834.jpg screenshot_1835.jpg screenshot_1836.jpg screenshot_1837.jpg screenshot_1838.jpg screenshot_1839.jpg screenshot_1840.jpg screenshot_1841.jpg 2i1ith.gif screenshot_1843.jpg screenshot_1844.jpg screenshot_1845.jpg screenshot_1846.jpg screenshot_1847.jpg screenshot_1848.jpg 2i1i60.gif screenshot_1849.jpg screenshot_1851.jpg screenshot_1852.jpg screenshot_1853.jpg screenshot_11611.png screenshot_1854.jpg 2i1iey.gif 2i1igj.gif 2i1ic0.gif screenshot_1855.jpg screenshot_1856.jpg 2i1jl6.gif screenshot_1857.jpg 99172e123b2ed81e5cea308e6bb99e95c3ff94a6_hq.gif screenshot_11613.png 2i1im7.gif night-of-the-demons-2009-demons.gif Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Back from the Dead Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Demon Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:High Heels Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Opera Gloves Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Demise: Dragged to Hell Category:Fate: Deceased